


5 Times Ben Wyatt Cried Over Girls

by PawneeWafflesBen



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeWafflesBen/pseuds/PawneeWafflesBen
Summary: The title is basically the summary... But yeah 5 separate times that Ben Wyatt cried over girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Ben doesn't cry enough. I want to see and read more of Ben crying."-the thought at 11:30 last night that prompted this Fic. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to @benjicooltimes for being the best beta ever, you're amazing Shea <3

1  
The first time Benjamin Wyatt cried over a girl, he was in first grade and sitting on a swing at the school playground. Mindy Reynolds, a third grader, was sitting on the the swing beside him, nose turned up in disgust and lips turned down in a scowl. 

"But how are you a Star Wars fan if you don't know how to use the force?" 

Benji knew she was teasing him- he could tell just from her tone. 

He grumbled something about not being a Jedi and Mindy just giggled. 

"No Benji!! The force isn't real!!" She kicked the mulch from the playground in his general direction as she taunted him, her voice growing shriller and more sour with each word. "Star Wars is just pretend!! Don't be a baby and believe in made up stuff." 

Benji looked down at his shoes and shut his eyes tightly. Maybe if he ignored her she'd just go away. 

Mindy said something about Star Wars being weird when he heard another pair of footsteps walk up to the swings. Benji cracked open one eye, hoping that it was a teacher or an older kid telling Mindy to stop making fun of two of the best movies ever made. 

It's wasn't. It was one of Mindy's friends. 

Mindy told them that Benji believed in aliens and space guns and magic, like a baby, and they laughed. Benji got up and started walking back to his class, which was already lining up to go back inside. 

He heard Mindy and her friend laugh and call him weird again.  
He tried not to let it bother him. 

But when he got home he cried on his mom's lap. 

"They s-said it was babyish and ma-make-belie-eve," he said between sobs. "Now everyone thinks I'm w-weird." 

His mom wipes away his tears and hugged him, assuring him that he's not weird and that Star Wars is wonderful. His dad told him not to cry over something stupid, which only made his mom yell at him to _be more considerate._

Somehow that didn't make Benji feel any better. 

2  
He only wanted to clean out the stuff from his office. It had been less than 24 hours since he'd been impeached, and all 18 year old Benji Wyatt wanted to do was box up the odds and ends and Mope in peace. 

The citizens of Partridge had other plan, because apparently he was no longer allowed to walk down the street like a normal person. 

Taunts of "Ice Clown" and "failure" and far worse rhyming insults whirled around him from all directions. 

Some people even threw things at him, staining his jacket and sticking to his face. He'd probably have to take at least five showers to get the egg whites out of his hair. 

But his spirits lifted immediately when he saw his sister walking home from the bus stop with her friends. They were laughing and smiling as if everything was totally normal and her older brother hadn't just bankrupted the town. 

"Steph!" He shouted above the insults and the cars whizzing past as he rushed to catch up with her. She didn't acknowledge his words and instead, sped up. 

"Steph! Wait up!" He tried again, picking up the pace just slightly before catching up with her. He pulled on her backpack when he reached her, brow knit with confusion as to why she would be ignoring him-

And then he saw her face. Her mouth was in a thin line, and her eyes were laced with aggravation and disappointment- it was the same angry expression their mom always wore. Her friends scoffed and walked onward, mumbling about not wanting to be around the Ice Clown. Steph shouted at them to wait, but the two girls simply shook their heads and walked on. 

This time when Stephanie faced him there was no mistaking her feelings; she was angry. 

"Why do you ruin everything Benji?" 

Her words hit him like a punch to the gut. He stepped backwards and stared in shock at his sister's narrowed eyes and grimace. 

"Steph..." He started slowly, uncertainty dripping through his voice. 

"Don't talk to me." And with that she was gone, running into the house before he could get a word in edgewise. 

The tears didn't fall until Ben reached his bed. They streamed down his face as he hugged a pillow to his chest and recalled Steph’s angry glare and disappointment. 

 

3  
"We have to break up." 

His own words continued ringing in his ears, even after Leslie walked out of his office. He saw the tears forming in her eyes as he spoke, even when she let out a quiet chuckle at his false reasons. 

"I should go," she whispered, voice cracking as she walked away from the table. She sniffled as she left. Ben knew that sniffle; it was the sniffle she made before a sad part in a movie, right before she cried. 

He made her cry. 

That notion alone was enough to break his heart into a million more pieces. 

But Ben held it together as he left his office, telling himself that _it wasn't going to work anyway. He was her boss after all._

He felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when he walked past the Parks Department. He bit his lip, not only to stop the tears, but also to stop himself from bursting through the doors to see Leslie in her office. He'd already caught a glimpse of her beautiful blonde hair, and that was enough to make his stomach drop. 

Ben remained neutral the entire drive home, the radio off and silent, because he knew that any song would probably remind him of Leslie. 

And then, when he walked into April and Andy at home, he vaguely heard someone ask if he would make them pancakes to go with their Fruit Loops. 

He didn't acknowledge them. 

Instead, he just continued walking to his room, locking the door behind him and all but collapsing onto his bed. 

It was there, sprawled out against his navy blue comforter, face pressed into the pillow that still smelled like Leslie that he broke. 

Tears fell as he pulled the blankets and sheets into his arms. It wasn't nearly as comforting as holding Leslie, but then again nothing ever would be. 

4  
"This is how I feel how do you feel?" Leslie's words had barely left her mouth before Ben was pulling her face to his, their lips crashing together for the first time in months. His hands slid into her hair, which was softer and lighter than he remembered. But memories could never compare to the feeling of actually combing Leslie's blonde locks through his fingers as her lips slid against his. She pulled him closer, and Ben's thumb slid against her cheek. He pulled away suddenly when he felt the damp skin and a droplet hit his finger. 

A brief look of fear passed over Leslie's face when Ben leaned back, her eyes immediately widening at the possibility of disappointment and heartbreak. 

But Ben didn't walk away. He wouldn't. Never again. 

Instead he pressed his forehead against Leslie's, hands cupping her face and thumbs rubbing away the tears. 

"Don't cry," he whispered, trying to sound strong and reassuring, but his voice cracked with every word. His own eyes were watering as tears continued to slide down Leslie's face. She sniffled and shut her eyes, a soft and wavering smile gracing her lips. 

After a few moments of silence Leslie opened her mouth, her voice filled with happiness and regret and more emotions than he could count as she started to choke out, “Ben, I’m so sor-,” but he stopped her before she could continue.

"I know. Me too." 

Leslie smiled softly before pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. As her tiny hands pulled him closer by his neck Ben felt his tears fall. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. He was right, nothing could ever compare to holding Leslie Knope. 

5  
Sonia was the first triplet he was given to hold because the doctors said she was not only the oldest, but also the strongest of the three. She was swaddled tight in a hospital blanket, her eyes shut in a peaceful (for now) slumber. Ben cradled her closer to his chest as he briefly glanced over to Leslie, who was still smiling despite her obvious exhaustion. 

When his gaze returned to Sonia, he smiled as her eyes opened slowly. Ben felt his own eyes flood with tears at every single movement, every sound, every thing. He placed a soft kiss to Sonia's forehead, delighting in the soft skin and newborn baby smell as his tears fell. 

Leslie whispered that they were their "tiny miracle babies" as she took Stephen and Wesley from the nurse. Ben nodded, eyes watering again from the image of Leslie holding their two sons. When she smiled at him he caught the tears behind her eyes as well. 

Later that night, as Leslie sat in the wheelchair inside the NICU, she whispered, "I just love them so much." 

Ben smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss atop Leslie's head. 

"Me too, Les. Me too."


End file.
